Jeune fille cherche différence entre Amour et Amitié
by Miss Suff
Summary: Elle rentre chez elle, dans le but de finir ses études, mais elle trouvera plus que ce qu'elle était venue chercher... Mais est ce si simple ? Doit elle vraiment choisir entre celui qui fut son meilleur ami et celui qui partagea sa vie trois années durant ? A moins que...


HINATA HYUUGA

La jeune fille marchait d'un pas pressé dans les corridors de l'immense bâtisse. Son nouvel établissement, ou plutôt son premier. Effectivement la belle, n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'enceinte d'un quelconque bâtiment scolaire. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle faisait son entrée en Terminale scientifique dans un lycée privé en plein cœur de Konoha, sa ville natale. Dire qu'elle était stressée aurait pu paraître normal, cependant il n'en était rien. On l'avait élevée pour qu'elle devienne une grande héritière, sans crainte, sans tache, une parfaite petite machine. Elle avait suivi des cours à domicile dans les différents pays où elle avait habité. Et la voilà présentement devant la porte du bureau de la directrice, alors que quelques heures plus tôt elle se trouvait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres.

Sans une once d'hésitation, la jeune fille entra dans la pièce après avoir obtenu l'accord de son occupante.

«Bonjour tu dois être Hyuuga Hinata-san, questionna une belle femme aux cheveux couleur blé.

-C'est exact.

-Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

-Permettez-moi de refuser. Je viens de passer treize heures assise dans un avion en provenance de New York.

-Oh. Dans ce cas, étant donné que tous les formulaires ont été remplis et que tu ne sembles pas avoir de questions, nous allons nous rendre dans ta nouvelle classe.

-Bien.»

La voix froide d'Hinata avait semblé troubler la directrice bien qu'elle n'ait pas relevé le brin d'insolence qui y avait filtré. C'est dans le plus grand des silences qu'elles s'étaient rendues devant la nouvelle salle de cours de la Hyuuga. Mais avant d'entrer, la directrice sembla vouloir lui faire part de quelque chose, c'est pourquoi Hinata attendit.

«Comme tu le sais, nous avions ton cousin il y a deux ans de cela, alors lorsque le bruit a couru que nous allions recevoir une deuxième Hyuuga, plusieurs rumeurs ont fusé à ton encontre.

-Aucune importance, je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici.»

Et sans rien ajouter de plus la jeune fille ouvrit la porte, invitant silencieusement la directrice à entrer. Ce que fit cette dernière après avoir juché pour la dernière fois l'adolescente.

Effectivement la directrice ne s'était pas trompée, et quand Hinata se présenta on entendit les mouches voler, avant qu'un tourbillon de chuchotements ne prenne place. Elle avait gagné sa place avec cet air digne qui lui était si propre. Durant toute la matinée, la jeune fille avait évité les élèves, ne souhaitant pas se mélanger avec des bas gens. Pourtant à la pause de midi, elle n'avait pu échapper au supplice de la cantine, mettant son délicat palais à rude épreuve. Elle s'était installée seule, puis soudainement un plateau s'était posé face au sien. L'aristocrate n'avait pas daigné lever la tête. Erreur, car en quelques secondes la table fut envahie par toute une bande, la prenant en sardine entre une fille à l'odeur de marshmallow bon marché qui arborait une horrible décoloration rose flamant, et une autre fille au décolleté interminable avec une tignasse blonde d'où les rajouts de mauvaise qualité perdaient du cheveu. Respirant profondément notre belle héritière leva les yeux pour les plonger dans deux orbes aux couleurs abyssales. lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose... Mais où avait-elle vu ces deux pupilles onyx ? Le châtain assis à côté du mystérieux adolescent aux yeux noirs la tira de ses souvenirs.

«Salut, moi c'est Kiba, se présenta-t-il avec son large sourire.

-Enchanté, glissa la jeune fille avant d'avaler une cuillère de son affreux breuvage.

-Alors comment trouves-tu notre lycée ? Tu sais faut pas écouter les rumeurs, nous on s'en moque. Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux, continua le garçon, charmeur.

-Hein ? Tu plaisantes là Kiba ? S'horrifia la jeune fille à la gauche d'Hinata.

-Sakura a raison, renchérit celle de droite, je ne traînerai pas avec la cousine de Neji ! Il m'a humilié je te rappelle.

-Ino tais-toi. Si tu n'es pas contente tu peux toujours te casser, cracha une nouvelle fois Kiba.

-Non mais comment tu me..., mais sa phrase mourut dans le bruit de chaise de la Hyuuga.

-Où vas-tu, demanda un garçon aux cheveux presque roux et assez bien portant il faut dire.

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher le déjeuner de ces dames,» laissa siffler la belle brune avec ironie.

Alors qu'elle débarrassait son plateau à l'entrée du self, se questionnant sur les actions de son cher cousin dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, elle sentit la main du jeune homme aux yeux sombres se poser sur son avant bras. Ils se fixèrent une seconde fois, et elle entendit au loin les jérémiades des deux guenons.

«A deux nous avons dérivé le long de la rivière qu'est la vie. Mais maintenant que la tempête s'est levée je me retrouve seul...commença le bellâtre en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Sur un rafiot à qui il manque le fond et je coule doucement, mais qui sait si un rocher ne viendra pas précipiter ma chute... termina la Hyuuga troublée. Comment connaissait-il cette phrase, il ne pouvait pas ! A moins que...

-Cela fait longtemps Hina-Hime, chuchota-t-il, laissant apparaître un doux sourire sur son beau visage.

-Sa... Sasuke ?! S'étonna la dite Hina-Hime en effleurant du bout des doigts le visage de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, son seul ami, celui qui avait bercé son enfance.

-Je dois dire que si je n'avais pas connu ton nom lors de la présentation, je ne t'aurais probablement pas reconnue, tu es devenue encore plus belle,» lui chuchota Sasuke en jouant avec ses cheveux de la main gauche.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à traîner avec le groupe de son ami, et indéniablement avec les deux femelles en mal d'amour, qui la tuaient du regard à chaque parole qu'elle adressait à Sasuke. Cette petite routine qui s'était installée au fil des semaines avait quelque peu ébranlé la jeune fille, habituée à la solitude et au silence, la voilà entourée d'une joyeuse bande. Malgré tout, l'ambiance qui émanait de ses camarades de classe avait fini par séduire la belle arrogante. Bien entendu la présence d'un certain Uchiwa n'y était pas totalement inconnue...

Aujourd'hui la joyeuse mais pas moins hétérogène petite bande devait se rendre en centre ville pour faire des emplettes à la demande des deux autres filles du groupe. Et cela Hinata détestait. Lorsqu'elle désirait faire les boutiques, elle ne se gênait pas pour faire privatiser la totalité du magasin, car il était de notoriété publique que l'héritière contractait une féroce animosité envers la populace. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle ferait un effort, ne serait-ce que pour faire barrière entre son meilleur ami et ces deux folles qui en avaient après l'amour du jeune homme. Hinata n'était pas jalouse, non. Simplement elle n'appréciait pas que l'on touche à ceux qui lui étaient précieux. C'est pourquoi elle était présentement dans son dressing, ou plus précisément devant son miroir, face à un énorme dilemme. Sa robe blanche, ou la noire ? Après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, Hinata décida d'enfiler une cobi-short, récemment reçue de Chicago.

Après s'être estimée présentable, la Hyuuga prit la direction du centre commercial où elle avait rendez-vous avec Sasuke, et accessoirement le reste de ses camarades.

SASUKE UCHIWA

Le jeune homme au teint pâle avait eu du mal à croire aux rumeurs sur la nouvelle. Mais après tout il s'en moquait, la jeune fille pouvait bien ressembler à Stitch lui-même cela ne le concernait en rien. C'est pourquoi il n'avait en rien changé son train de vie. Puis de nouvelles rumeurs avaient vu le jour. La nouvelle était en réalité la cousine de Neji, un ancien Terminal qui avait fait parler de lui. Bien qu'il ne prêta aucune attention aux bruits de couloirs, l'Uchiwa avait entendu bien malgré lui la réputation du jeune homme aux longs cheveux. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Neji faisait partie de l'élite du lycée durant toute sa scolarité. Un dossier sans tache, des notes et un comportement impeccables. Pourtant il avait suffi d'une seconde pour briser l'image de l'idole du lycée. Même le fanclub du jeune homme, exclusivement composé de filles n'avait pas résisté. Un matin, alors que les cours allaient commencer, on avait retrouvé la totalité des murs de l'établissement vandalisé par des affiches non autorisées. Ou plutôt une même et unique photo reproduite un millier de fois. Sur cette image, deux personnes. Neji et Gaara, ou l'élite et la vermine. Car si le dossier du premier était sans tache on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du second, qui collectionnait les heures de colle et avait un abonnement annuel au commissariat du coin. Oui en quelques mots Gaara, redoublant de son état, n'était décidément pas une personne fréquentable. Et pourtant sur cette photo c'était bien lui que l'on voyait embrasser l'exemple même de l'élève parfait. Après cela Neji s'était révélé intelligent mais terriblement mauvais garçon. Enfin tout cela s'était passé il y a deux ans, et il n'avait entendu que des bruits, n'y étant pas, Sasuke préférait s'abstenir de tout jugement. Mais lorsqu'une dernière information avait filtré près de ses oreilles, le jeune homme n'avait pu rester de marbre. En effet il venait d'apprendre que le célèbre Neji portait le nom de Hyuuga. Et là cela avait fait tilt dans sa tête. Une nouvelle, portant le nom de Hyuuga, et qui avait leur âge... l'image d'une jeune fille au teint fragile s'était imposée à lui. Des yeux perles, un nez délicat, des lèvres fines à la couleur fraîche et une petite voix d'enfant. Hinata Hyuuga allait venir étudier dans cet établissement, et ce très prochainement. Et effectivement deux jours plus tard, c'est une jeune femme à la crinière corbeau et au port de tête aristocratique qui fit son entrée dans sa classe. Sasuke n'aurait sans doute pas reconnu la jeune fille si cette dernière ne s'était pas présentée à l'ensemble de la classe avant de gagner sa place de son pas de danseuse, qui avec les années avait gagné en assurance.

Lorsqu'elle avait terminé sa phrase l'autre jour au self, l'Uchiwa n'en avait cru ses oreilles. Puis la jeune femme face à lui avait retrouvé cette petite voix enfantine qui la caractérisait si bien autrefois pour chuchoter son prénom. Ils avaient été tous deux très surpris même si leurs faciès n'avaient rien laissé transparaître. Et depuis maintenant plus de trois semaines, Hinata avait partagé son quotidien alors qu'il connaissait très bien son horreur pour la «populace», ce qui lui avait fait encore plus plaisir.

Car Sasuke ne pouvait nier cette sensation de bien être qu'il ressentait au contact de l'héritière. Ils avaient tellement partagé ensemble, qu'il la connaissait par cœur, et qu'à l'inverse, elle était la seule à le connaître aussi bien. Sasuke s'était aussi rendu compte, à son grand damne des sentiments qui le tiraillaient à l'encontre de celle qui ressemblait à une sœur. Une semaine après son arrivée, Sasuke avait remarqué son obsession pour sa meilleure amie, la suivant partout, l'appelant chaque soir... mais cela n'avait pas semblé déranger la jeune fille qui au contraire montrait des signes appréciatifs à ces petites attentions, allant jusqu'à montrer de la jalousie lorsqu'Ino, ou Sakura le collait d'un peu trop près. Et aujourd'hui il savait. Il était tombé amoureux. Amoureux non pas de l'enfant qu'il avait quitté mais de la femme qui revenait vers lui après tant d'années. Et en bon Uchiwa, le cadet de la famille ne savait pas comment gérer ce tourbillon de sensations nouvelles qui l'assaillaient. Il avait certes été amoureux dans le passé, et le nombre de ses conquêtes restait un mystère, car son entourage avait cessé de compter à la vingt-troisième. Il n'était donc pas novice, mais la situation était totalement différente. Sasuke ne pourrait jamais voir Hinata comme un coup d'un soir, et il ne voulait pas briser leur amitié.

Et toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête alors qu'il patientait dans un café du centre commercial où la bande avait rendez-vous. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit Kiba hurler son nom qu'il releva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec une Sakura émerveillée par le grain de beauté présent sous son œil.

«Sakura pourrais-tu reculer, je te prie, dit Sasuke de sa voix posée.

-Hum, mouis mais avant comment me trouves-tu, s'exclama la rose en tournant sur elle-même.

-Bien.

-Mais encore ? Insista-t-elle insatisfaite de cette réponse.

-Sakura tu ne vois pas que tu l'ennuies, poursuivit Shikamaru.

-Mais de quoi tu te mêles, d'abord !

-Eh oh ! Comment tu parles à Shika ! S'énerva la blonde au bras du Nara.

-Oh mais comme je le souhaite ma petite Ino.

-Ah oui ?! ...

-Et voilà c'est reparti pour un tour, s'exclama Choji qui s'était assis aux côtés de Sasuke.

-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui ! Cria l'Inuzuka. Et puis elle est où Hinata ? Questionna-t-il calmé.

-Elle ne va sûrement plus tarder, asseyons-nous,» proposa Shikamaru en tirant sa meilleure amie qui fusillait Sakura du regard.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, car à peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées quand Hinata fit son apparition dans sa combi-short, perchée sur ses hauts talons. La jeune femme faisait d'ailleurs son petit effet, et beaucoup la regardait. Après le traditionnel bonjour, ils partirent faire ce pourquoi ils étaient là, suivant les deux furies dans tout le centre commercial. Cela leur prit bien trois heures, et vers la fin d'après midi ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour du côté de la fête foraine. Dans la foule des magasins, Hinata avait saisi la main de son ami, et elle ne la lâcha plus. Même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le stand de barbe à papa qui ouvrait le parc où les forains s'était installés.

NARUTO NAMIKAZE

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà il y réfléchissait, mais il ne s'était décidé que récemment. Plaquant son agent pour un temps, l'homme avait pris le premier bateau pour le Japon. Affublé d'une casquette et de lunettes noirs pour éviter qu'on ne le reconnaisse, le grand blond avait fendu la foule new-yorkaise depuis son appartement, n'avertissant personne de son choix quelque peu irresponsable. Il allait causer de gros ennuis à son agent, sans parler de l'agence qui allait encore le réprimander, pourtant le jeune homme savait que quoiqu'il fasse, ils ne le vireraient jamais. Après tout, les agences de mannequinat se le disputaient depuis ses 16 ans, et maintenant qu'il était devenu un homme les demandes lui tombaient toutes cuites dans le bec. Il ne pouvait faire un pas dans les rues de New York sans tomber sur une des pubs dans laquelle il avait tourné ou sans être abordé. Il avait présentement vingt-trois ans, et depuis ses dix-neuf ans il était l'égérie de Levi's. La maison de jeans s'était habituée aux frasques du bel apollon et à son comportement explosif et totalement imprévisible. Une tout autre personne aurait été virée pour moins que cela, mais voilà, il était Naruto Namikaze, un orphelin aux cheveux plus blonds que les blés, aux yeux azuréens et à la voix rauque à qui on ne refusait rien. Le mannequin, n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, gardant sa liberté d'enfance, mais depuis trois ans il s'était calmé. Malheureusement ce laps de temps fut de trop courte durée pour que le Namikaze prenne goût aux responsabilités. C'est pourquoi il avait seulement laissé un mot sur la table de son immense appartement, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour le Japon, ou plus précisément pour Konoha, avec une idée bien précise en tête.

«Je rentrerai avec elle, ou alors je ne rentrerai pas» avait-il écrit sur un papier trouvé au hasard et abandonné à l'angle de la table basse du salon.

SHIKAMARU NARA

Le jeune homme, était quelque peu embarrassé, car depuis le début de l'après-midi Ino lui tenait la main. Pas que cela le dérange, il était extrêmement proche de la jeune fille, ne lui cachant rien, sauf peut-être une chose, mais cela il l'avait gardé pour lui estimant qu'il fallait attendre le bon moment pour lui en faire part. Non ce qui le dérangeait définitivement c'était le regard de Kiba sur sa main entremêlée à celle de sa meilleure amie. Il avait peur que son ami, et depuis quelques semaines petit ami, ne fasse une bêtise qui les découvre tous deux. Kiba avait du mal avec cette relation secrète, mais il avait promis d'attendre que Shikamaru soit prêt. Alors d'un sourire désolé, accompagné d'un regard lourd de sens, le jeune Nara fit comprendre à son amant qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Et l'Inuzuka se vexa, comme à son habitude. L'adolescent au tempérament de feu, s'éloigna du groupe pour prendre un coin sous l'ombre des arbres du parc. Mais alors que tout semblait calme un cri suraigu s'éleva dans les airs.

«Choji ! S'exclama Sakura, pose-moi cette Barbapapa !

-Mais Saku, juste un petit bout...

-Non, c'est non !

-S'il te plaît je...

-Choji, dois-je te rappeler tous les efforts que tu as fait pour perdre du poids ! En plus tu es bourré de volonté ! Alors ne baisse pas les bras. En un mois tu as perdu 13 kilos, et crois-moi on voit la différence. Tu t'es fixé à en perdre 20, alors sois patient !

-D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas ! Regarde je la jette, alors heureuse ?

-Très !

-Parfait.

-Et ce soir, rendez-vous chez moi ! Je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner, mais à vraiment cuisiner !

-Quoi mais attends on...

-Tatatata ! Un deal est un deal !»

Alors que Sakura et Choji se disputaient, Shikamaru avait rejoint son amant avec Ino bien entendu, tandis que Sasuke et Hinata s'asseyaient en face. Sasuke prit la jeune fille entre ses jambes, surprenant légèrement ses amis, peu habitués à tant de démonstration d'affection de la part de l'Uchiwa. Quand il furent au complet, c'est à dire que Choji et Sakura prirent place avec eux, ils entamèrent une discussion animée qui tourna vite au débat.

Alors qu'ils exposaient chacun leur point de vue, Kiba donna un coup de coude à son amant. Assez visible, pour que tout le monde le voit. Et suivant le regard du châtain, ils tombèrent sur un groupe d'étudiants, ou plutôt de délinquants selon Shikamaru. Mais ce qui attira leur attention, ce fut les cheveux rouges qui ressortaient de la bande.

«Ce ne serait pas Gaara no Sobaku, questionna la seule blonde du groupe.

-Si, lui répondit le reste de la bande comme un seul homme.

-Et vous croyez qu'il est avec lui ? Je veux dire, Neji-san traîne toujours avec ces racailles ?

-S'il est encore avec le No Sobaku, sûrement, lui dit Kiba.

-Je ne comprends pas comment il peut aimer cet homme, s'exclama soudain Sakura, attirant tous les regards. Je veux dire, je ne suis en rien homophobe, mais on parle de Gaara tout de même ! De plus il n'avait pas les mêmes amis, alors comment...

-Je pense que cela n'a rien à voir, dit Sasuke prenant pour la première fois la parole. On ne choisit pas de qui l'on tombe amoureux.»

Sur cette dernière phrase le groupe se tut, attendant le retour d'Hinata pour fuir les personnes nouvellement arrivées, car cette dernière était partie se rafraîchir avant la venue de la bande d'étudiants. Malheureusement, pas d'Hinata en vue alors que les jeunes se rapprochaient d'eux, ayant remarqué les regards dont ils avaient fait l'objet quelques minutes plus tôt. Bizarrement Neji n'était pas de la partie.

«Alors on mate les fillettes, demanda un étrange homme aux cheveux roux et aux multiples piercings.

-Yahiko, laisse-les tranquille, dit simplement un garçon aux yeux mauves, identiques à sa chevelure plus foncée.

-Rahhh, Nagato, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Eh Gaara, tu les connais ?

-Non.

-Ah. Alors on peut faire mu-muse ! Regarde y a même de jolies filles, personnellement j'ai une préférence pour les blondes.»

Et alors que les garçons s'étaient levés, Ino et Sakura reculaient, impressionnées par l'homme en face d'elle. Mais Yahiko stoppa son geste vers Ino lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

«Dis donc Yahiko, depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux filles? Questionna Hinata, apparemment revenue, accompagnée de Neji, surprenant ses amis.

-Oh Hina ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée, répondit Yahiko avec un immense sourire en s'approchant de la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Baka, dit la Hyuuga avec un rire cristallin qui finit d'achever ses camarades.

-AHAHA, c'est vrai. Eh bien disons, depuis qu'un certain Nagato me délaisse, glissa t-il avec une œillade pleine de reproche vers l'homme aux cheveux violets.

-Ravi de te revoir princess', s'exclama Nagato avec un soupir désabusé adressé à son excentrique petit ami.

-De même Nag'. Et alors Gaara, on vient même plus me dire bonjour,» continua Hinata en se tournant vers le rouge qui avait allumé sa clope, préférant ne pas se mêler aux conneries de son ami, qu'il pensait contagieuse.

Shikamaru avait du mal à comprendre la tournure qu'avait pris la situation. Tout comme le reste de la bande apparemment, puisque Kiba et Choji avaient de grands yeux ouverts, et que les filles s'agrippaient encore férocement à leurs manches. Seul Sasuke semblait s'y être préparé. Le jeune Nara, vit l'ancienne terreur du lycée écraser sa clope à peine commencée au sol avant de s'approcher de leur amie pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui coller un gros baiser sur la joue et un second dans le cou avec un sourire espiègle. Ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Neji qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la confrontation. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille.

«Hina, je crois bien que tes amis sont paumés, se moqua-t-il. Hinata se retourna comme se souvenant de l'existence du groupe et rit avant de s'approcher de Sasuke.

-Ni-sama ce n'est pas bien de se moquer, réprimanda la Hyuuga. Enfin bon, je vous présente Neji mon frère, ou plutôt mon cousin mais c'est tout comme, que vous connaissez tous au moins de réputation. Son petit ami Gaara ainsi que Nagato et Yahiko. Les gars je vous présente Sasuke, mon meilleur ami, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Choji et Sakura, mes camarades de classe. Alors pas touche c'est bien clair ?» La dernière phrase avait été prononcée d'une voix glaciale, la voix d'une héritière arrogante.

Après les présentations et quelques bouts de discussion les deux groupes s'éloignèrent. Et c'est comme à son habitude Sakura qui prit la parole, coupant de court Shikamaru.

«Tu traînes avec ces garçons ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois la rose.

-Effectivement, cela te pose-t-il un quelconque souci ? Rétorqua la belle.

-Non simplement je ne m'y attendais pas, et puis...

-Écoute Sakura, mes relations me regardent. Néanmoins je comprends ton point de vue car comme la plupart des gens tu te contentes de juger un livre sur sa couverture sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir. Il est vrai que ce sont des garçons dangereux, mais on peut compter sur eux. Si tu as la chance de faire partie de leur amis, tu peux être sure d'une chose, ils donneraient leurs vies pour protéger celle de ceux qui leur sont chers. Ce sont des personnes vraies comme j'aime à les appeler.

-J'aurai une question, s'exclama Shikamaru ce qui surprit tout le monde, mais elle est assez intime alors je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas y répondre.

-Je t'écoute, avait dit Hinata soudain prise d'intérêt.

-Comment Neji et Gaara en sont-ils venus à sortir ensemble ? Je veux dire, on sait tous qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes fréquentations.

- C'est une question intéressante, mais je n'en connais pas la réponse. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et que Ni-sama et Gaara se fréquentaient avant même leur entrée au collège.»

Et c'est sur cette phrase qu'ils se quittèrent, chacun prenant un chemin différent pour rentrer chez lui. De loin pourtant, Shikamaru vit Sasuke et Hinata, toujours main dans la main emprunter le même chemin.

HINATA HYUUGA

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la riche héritière avait revu celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère et cette rencontre hasardeuse lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir. Elle avait également remarqué le comportement de Sasuke à son égard mais ne préférait pas se faire d'illusion. Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu le premier jour, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique et malgré tous ses efforts c'était ce Sasuke là qui s'était installé dans son esprit, chassant l'enfant qu'il avait été et qu'elle avait secrètement aimé.

Hinata n'aurait su dire si elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour ce jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout redécouvrir l'Uchiwa qu'à une époque elle connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaîtrait jamais. Et c'est sur ces étranges pensées qu'Hinata prit son petit-déjeuner dans l'immense manoir familial qu'elle ne connaissait que de souvenirs. Une fois fait la belle revêtit son uniforme et se rendit sous le porche après avoir averti le majordome d'ouvrir le portail principal, comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, soit depuis l'obtention du permis de son meilleur ami. Quelques secondes plus tard une volvo noir se gara devant elle et Hinata prit place côté passager.

«Salut.

-Salut Sas', répondit la jeune fille en déposant un baiser sur sa joue alors qu'il démarrait.

-Bien dormi ?

-Excellemment merci et toi même ?

-Très bien, merci.

-Ah, c'est parce que tu as rêvé de moi n'est-ce-pas, le taquina la brunette.

-... peut-être bien, murmura-t-il, attirant l'intérêt de sa passagère.

-Attention à ce que tu dis Sasuke, rigola t-elle, je pourrais te prendre au sérieux.

-Et si c'était le cas, continua l'Uchiwa à voix basse.

-Dans ce cas là il y aurait un problème car je ne te vois pas autrement qu'en ami, termina la Hyuuga sur un ton qui se voulait neutre et détaché. Presque froid.

Le reste du chemin se passa dans le plus grand silence, laissant l'empreinte du malaise sur les hôtes du véhicule. Arrivés à destination, c'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis communs, sans toutefois s'adresser la parole. La jeune fille en souffrait, et elle savait que son ami aussi. La journée passa relativement doucement pour Hinata et Sasuke qui ne décrochèrent mots que lorsqu'on les interrogeait. Et si un de leur camarades avait l'impertinence de relever le comportement hivernal des deux héritiers, ceux-ci se braquaient d'autant plus.

Hinata, d'habitude calme, avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et mille interrogations cogitaient dans son cerveau. Elle en venait à regretter ses mots. Sasuke l'aimait-il à ce point ? En plus son professeur d'anglais, dernier cours du lundi, l'avait retenue pour lui demander quelques mots de vocabulaire. A présent la jeune fille courait presque vers les grilles pour rejoindre son groupe.

INO YAMANAKA

La grande blonde avait eu une dure journée. Tout d'abord en se réveillant ce matin elle s'était aperçue brusquement que Sasuke Uchiwa en pinçait pour Hinata. Et le pire c'est que cela ne l'avait pas dérangée plus que ça, brisant trois ans de sa vie où elle avait idolâtré le brun. Car en effet en ce lundi matin, Ino s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'aimait pas Sasuke, ou plutôt pas comme elle le pensait. Deuxièmement elle avait reçu une bourse accompagnée d'une lettre de l'université qu'elle avait choisi, lui déclarant qu'elle était acceptée et qu'ils l'attendaient prochainement. Seul hic, cette école de haute couture se trouvait à New York... Enfin elle s'arrangerait bien, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Troisièmement, le froid entre Hinata et Sasuke avait plongé la totalité du groupe dans la gêne et le malaise et ce toute la journée. Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffi, son meilleur ami, Shikamaru Nara, venait de lui annoncer son homosexualité. Elle avait eu un sacré choc, pensant tout connaître du jeune homme, la blonde était tombée des nus. Mais ce qui avait fini de l'achever ce fut d'apprendre qu'il était en couple depuis plus d'une semaine avec Kiba Inuzuka ! Et là tout de suite elle se trouvait entre les deux tourtereaux qui jouaient bien le jeu de l'ignorance ainsi qu'avec le reste du groupe qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

«Ino !

-Oui ? Tu m'as appelée Sakura ? S'étonna la blonde en sortant de ses songes.

-C'est qui ce type à la sortie, s'exclama la rose dans un mouvement souple de la tête. Il me dit quelque chose.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il est sacrément sexy ! Répondit la fashionista avec un clin d'œil pour son amie.

-Oui c'est vrai, ria la rose.

-Hum, hum ! Toussa Choji. Je vous rappelle qu'on vous entend alors fantasmez en silence, merci !»

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent sous les yeux exaspérés de leurs comparses masculins.

Arrivés à la hauteur de l'homme, ils se firent accoster.

«Excusez-moi, s'exclama l'étranger dans un Japonais parfait.

-Oui ? Répondit Ino qui se trouvait être la plus proche.

-Savez-vous à quelle heure finissent les cours des terminales S.

-Oui ils ont pris fin il y a une demi-heure environ.

-Oh, je vois. Merci, dit le beau blond en rebroussant chemin.

-Attendez, s'exclama une nouvelle fois Ino, attirant le regard de l'homme. D'où venez-vous ?

-De New York mademoiselle, répondit-il charmeur.

-Vraiment ? J'aurai juré vous avoir déjà vu, dit-elle surprise.

-Peut-être dans les magazines, rigola l'inconnu. Je suis mannequin pour Levi's, je m'appel...

-Naruto Namikaze,» s'extasia la rose !

Le groupe parut surpris, mais pas autant que les deux jeunes filles. Ino surtout se trouva bête de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Puis sans y faire attention, la bande de jeunes se mit à entretenir la conversation. Le Namikaze donna des tuyaux à Ino et même son adresse ainsi que son numéro personnel au cas où elle se retrouverait perdue dans la grosse pomme. Chacun échangeant quelques mots avec l'apollon au sourire farouche et amical. Et alors qu'ils étaient tous plongés dans la discussion une voix vint briser ce moment. Une voix connue de tous.

«Naruto», s'exclama une voix étonnée.

NARUTO NAMIKAZE

Il était arrivé un dimanche et avait pris une chambre à l'hôtel avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain il avait flâné dans la ville, puis le soir venu il s'était rendu au lycée de la jeune fille. Là-bas l'homme était tombé sur un groupe de jeunes plutôt sympa et ils avaient même entamé une discussion. Dans ce groupe se démarquait une jolie blonde au sourire ravageur, car en temps que mannequin, il se devait d'identifier les belles personnes et puis l'homme qu'il était ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver plaisante. Lorsqu'il avait appris ses projets d'études, et vu l'entêtement, mais surtout la passion de cette demoiselle, il n'avait pas hésité à lui donner des informations que son agent s'acharnait à garder secrètes, telles que son numéro ou son adresse. Puis l'ambiance agréable qui s'était installée avait soudainement disparu. En un instant il n'avait vu plus qu'elle. Celle pour qui il avait tout plaqué. Sa voix avait volé jusqu'à ses oreilles le laissant plein d'appréhension.

«Naruto», s'était exclamée avec étonnement la femme qu'il aimait.

HINATA HYUUGA

Enfin elle arrivait devant les grilles. Cependant une voix la fit se stopper dans sa course. Une voix qu'elle pensait ne plus entendre. Puis une tête blonde s'était détachée du groupe et Hinata n'avait pu retenir sa voix.

«Naruto», s'était-elle exclamée surprise.

Sept paires d'yeux s'étaient tournées comme un seul homme vers la Hyuuga aux yeux de nacre. Sakura, la plus bavarde de la bande s'était jetée sur Hinata.

«Hinata, tu as vu ! C'est Naruto Namikaze ! Le mannequin ! N'empêche bravo, tu l'as reconnu du premier coup. Même Ino n'a pas trouvé. Tu caches bien ton jeu dis-moi, j'aurais jamais cru que tu lisais des magazine de mode, hein Ino ! ... la jeune rose continuait son flot de parole incessant ne prêtant aucune attention aux réactions de ses amies. Ino intervint alors, remarquant que le mannequin ne lâchait plus des yeux la jeune héritière.

«Sakura, je ne crois pas qu'elle le connaisse par le biais de magazines, dit la blonde attirant l'attention de tous ses camarades qui s'aperçurent enfin du contact visuel entre le Namikaze et la Hyuuga. C'est Hinata qui brisa de nouveau le silence.

«Que fais-tu là ?

-Je viens te chercher, rétorqua le grand blond, surprenant tout le monde.

-Va-t-en, déclara la brune en passant à côté de lui en l'ignorant.

-Hina ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi, dit-il en lui attrapant l'avant bras.

-S'il te plaît lâche-moi et retourne à New York, continua Hinata sans prendre la peine de se retourner et dont la voix tressautait.

-Je t'aime, et j'ai pas envie que ça se finisse comme ça entre toi et moi. Regarde-moi ! Je ne veux pas balayer trois ans de ma vie sur une malheureuse dispute.

-Naruto, dit-elle d'une voix douce en se retournant, laissant voir à tous son visage baigné de larmes. Je ne veux pas quitter le Japon et tu ne peux pas quitter New York. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je préfère que tout se finisse ici et maintenant. Je ne pourrai pas t'oublier mais je veux pouvoir vivre sans regret. Alors restons amis. Mais laisse-moi le temps de diminuer l'espace que tu prends dans mon cœur.»

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite sans jamais lever les yeux. Ses amis n'en revenaient pas. Naruto l'avait écoutée sans lâcher sa main, puis doucement l'avait attirée dans ses bras. Ils étaient restés enlacés pendant ce qui put paraître des heures, devant les yeux ébahis de la bande. Ils virent même les larmes de l'homme s'échouer dans les cheveux de la jolie.

Et ce fut ici, devant le lycée privé de Konoha, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de ce qui avait été leur nid d'amour, que tout prit fin. Aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé.

SASUKE UCHIWA

Le jeune homme n'avait pas tout compris, comme le reste du groupe d'ailleurs. Il avait vu celle qui détenait son amour, pleurer dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant trois ans. Ce même homme qui avait tout quitté pour la ramener à lui. Et bien qu'en tant que prétendant aux sentiments de son amie il se devait d'haïr ce potentiel rival, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ou plutôt, d'admirer la puissance de ses sentiments.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis l'arrivée de cet étranger, et il ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Sasuke, ruminait dans son coin, le croisant à chaque fin de cours alors que Monsieur venait récupérer Hinata. Ce maudit blond lui avait pris sa place autant dans la vie que dans le cœur de la belle. Aujourd'hui nous étions lundi, et le bel éphèbe sombrait dans de bien tristes pensées tout en se dirigeant vers le lycée. Une fois arrivé, la journée passa relativement vite. Et à la fin des cours, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver l'objet de ses rêves adossé avec nonchalance contre sa voiture.

L'Uchiwa, fidèle à lui même ne laissa rien transparaître de sa joie lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière de sa passagère. Une fois installé dans la volvo, c'est toujours sans un mot qu'il démarra, direction le manoir Hyuuga.

«Tu fais la tête, demanda doucement la jeune fille.

-Je devrais ?» Questionna le brun avec un air qui se voulait détaché.

Le silence reprit ses droits, et pour la seconde fois ce fut la belle qui le brisa.

«Demain soir j'organise une fête et j'aimerais que tu en sois.

-Il sera là, se contenta de répondre l'Uchiwa.

-Oui.

-Alors je ne viendrais pas.

-Oh Sasuke je t'en prie ! Cessons de faire les enfants, veux-tu, s'emporta Hinata. Nous avons grandi, évolué loin l'un de l'autre, mais tu restes mon meilleur ami. Si je ne te connaissais pas je penserais que tu es jaloux, se força-t-elle à rire voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est le cas.

-...

-Pourquoi fais-tu comme si rien ne s'était passé, s'énerva à son tour le grand brun, les mains crispées sur le volant.

-Mais parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé, répondit-elle simplement.

-Tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse de le voir collé à toi H24, et toi riant aux éclats, tout en sachant ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il te plaît de m'humilier.»

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il se gara devant l'entrée principale, invitant silencieusement sa passagère à descendre. Ce qu'elle fit après un dernier regard vers son ami. Mais avant de fermer la portière elle se pencha pour lui dire :

«Je t'attendrai demain soir à 20 heures.»

Puis elle claqua la portière et monta rapidement les escaliers pour disparaître derrière l'énorme porte en bois massif.

Le jeune homme réfléchit à la proposition de son amie, se remémorant cette dernière semaine.

L'Américain, l'avait nargué plus que nécessaire. Lui jetant des regard en biais alors qu'il attrapait Hinata par la taille et lui volait des baisers. La jeune fille le rejetait bien évidemment, mais restait néanmoins dans ses bras à rire à ses blagues au sens douteux. Même ses amis le trouvaient cool. Mais ils ne voyaient en lui que la star, le mannequin de renommée, ex-petit ami de la jolie et revenu vers elle par amour. Il ne voyait pas le joueur. Celui qui avait défié l'Uchiwa du regard dès la seconde où Hinata était apparue. Sasuke se demandait même par moments si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour le Namikaze. Après tout pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré aux States quand tout avait été clarifié entre Hinata et lui. Pourquoi continuer de lui pourrir l'existence.

Sasuke n'avait pas la réponse, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'aimait pas le blond et que son animosité à son égard avait grimpé en flèche depuis vendredi dernier.

Ce jour là, le blond l'avait attendu à la sortie des cours, car Hinata avait un rendez-vous médical. Le blond lui avait lancé toutes sortes de remarques, voulant lui faire comprendre que la jolie brune était «sa» propriété, et à ce moment là tout avait vraiment commencé. Sasuke ne se souvenait pas exactement des circonstances, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que le blond lui avait lancé une droite qu'il avait judicieusement esquivé. Heureusement le lycée était désert depuis quelques minutes car la bataille entre les deux hommes fut ardue. Le blond, orphelin de naissance avait grandi dans les rues new-yorkaises, et maîtrisait les mouvements d'esquives et de boxe à la perfection. Cependant, Sasuke étant de famille noble avait appris à maîtriser les différents arts martiaux dès son plus jeune âge. C'est pourquoi il n'y eut aucun gagnant. Un match nul avec deux imbéciles aux rictus effrayants. Les coups avaient presque tous été évités, et c'est plus par épuisement qu'autre chose qu'ils étaient tous deux repartis de leurs côtés.

Mais l'Uchiwa était rancunier et fier. Pourtant il décida de faire abstraction de ses sentiments venimeux pour l'Américain, et le lendemain au soir, il se rendit dans la demeure Hyuuga.

Arrivé, il salua chacun des invités, cherchant son hôte du regard. Ne la trouvant pas, il s'assit sur une des banquettes déplacées pour l'occasion. Uchiwa oblige, le jeune homme choisit la plus en retrait observant ses amis se déhancher sur des rythmes endiablés. Il vit même Ino accrochée au cou de l'Uzumaki pour plusieurs slows.

Hinata fit enfin son apparition, alors qu'il descendait une énième bouteille sans s'en rendre compte.

«Tu es venu, glissa-t-elle, prenant place à ses côtés.

-Faut croire.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas Hina, si je suis là c'est pour qu'on mette les choses au clair.

-Écoute Sasuke nous en avons déjà parlé.

-Non, tu as parlé ! S'exclama le brun, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de la Hyuuga. A aucun moment tu ne m'as laissé m'exprimer.

-C'est faux !

-Ah oui ! Alors vas-y dis-moi, qu'ai-je dit sur cette situation plus que gênante ?»

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir mais ne trouva rien à redire. Alors Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard pour son hôte il franchit la porte d'entrée d'un pas assuré laissant Hinata seule au milieu de ses invités.

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Son cœur se serra. Il avait dû prendre sur lui pour accepter ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie, quitte à ne plus pouvoir la considérer comme telle. Il avait joué, et il avait perdu. Perdu son amour, enterré leur amitié et détruit son âme. Un rire fou le prit alors qu'il constatait son pauvre état d'esprit, faute à l'alcool. Malheureusement ce soir là l'alcool fut l'auteur de beaucoup de troubles.

HINATA HYUUGA

Il était venu. Elle était restée un moment à l'écart l'observant de loin alors qu'il vidait ses réserves d'alcool. Elle ne savait pas comment agir. Cette semaine avait été éprouvante pour elle. En effet la Hyuuga s'était aperçue qu'elle n'éprouvait plus aucun amour pour celui qui avait partagé sa vie, trois années durant. Elle ne nierait son désir pour Naruto, mais cela était normal, après tout il était extrêmement séduisant. Et du désir elle en éprouvait pour son cousin et le petit ami de ce dernier car tous deux étaient fort attrayants. Sans oublier Sasuke, son amour secret pendant de nombreuses années. Aujourd'hui son désir pour l'Uchiwa s'était renforcé, faisant planer le doute autour d'elle. En était-elle amoureuse ? Si on lui avait posé la question la semaine précédente, sûr que la fière héritière aurait répondu à la négation, mais aujourd'hui elle n'en était plus si certaine. Et la déclaration de Sasuke n'arrangeait rien, elle l'avait évité toute la semaine, mais lundi elle n'avait pas tenu. Son besoin de le voir, seule à seul avait pris le dessus. Et ce soir il était la, le regard légèrement voilé par l'alcool. Alors elle s'était approchée. Mais à peine assise, le sujet qu'elle craignait tomba. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre d'avancer dans le brouillard et la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir être la lumière dont il aurait eu besoin à cet instant précis. Ils avaient donc discuté, ou plutôt elle avait encore lâchement évité le sujet, provoquant l'agacement du brun qui s'était allé sans un regard en arrière.

A la pause de midi elle irait lui parler. Seulement voilà, personne n'avait de nouvelles de l'Uchiwa depuis sa sortie du manoir Hyuuga hier au soir. Alors elle décida d'appeler chez lui, mais fut prise de court quand elle reçut un appel d'Itachi l'aîné de son ami.

«Hinata ?

-Ah Itachi, c'est toi ?! Dis-moi as-tu des nouvelles de Sasuke ? Il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui alors avec les autres nous pensions passer chez vous mais...

-Hina, Sasuke n'est pas rentré hier soir, je t'appelais justement pour savoir si il était avec vous ? Dit Itachi dont l'inquiétude montait.

-Comment ?» Articula difficilement Hinata.

Le regard de la jeune Hyuuga se fit soudainement vide. Elle raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur et rentra chez elle sous les questions de ses amis. Pourtant elle n'écouta personne et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. C'est seulement après être arrivée chez elle, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait couru à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son cousin ainsi que son petit ami. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là. La soirée passa avec une triste lenteur, entre ses sanglots silencieux et ses questions muettes, les deux jeunes hommes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Ils avaient même dû s'y mettre à deux pour virer l'Uzumaki qui s'inquiétait d'avoir vu la jeune héritière partir en courant. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Neji et Gaara ne réussirent pas à faire parler la belle, qui restait cloîtrée dans son mutisme.

Effectivement, Hinata s'était réfugiée dans sa bulle, indifférente aux efforts de sa famille. Bien trop de questions l'assaillaient, et Dieu savait qu'elle avait horreur de douter. Le doute avait été exclu de son éducation, alors lorsqu'il prenait place dans son esprit elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de légèrement paniquer bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

C'est sans dîner qu'elle avait pris place sous les couvertures de son lit, à peine déshabillée.

Elle regardait la lune par les volets en cabane, et ses légers rayons dévorés par l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle réfléchissait.

L'aimait-elle ? Pourquoi son cœur avait-il manqué un battement lorsqu'elle avait appris la disparition de Sasuke ? Était-il normal que chaque bouffée d'air inspiré lui laisse comme une brûlure à vif de la trachée ?

Sur ces dernières pensées elle se vit happer par le sommeil. Et à son réveil le doute n'était que plus profond. Durant les trois jours qui avaient suivi l'annonce de la disparition de l'Uchiwa, leur petit groupe était resté bien silencieux, et Hinata s'était de nouveau isolée. Ce soir en se couchant, une unique larme roula sur son visage, surprenant sa propriétaire, trop peu habituée à cette manifestation physique de tristesse. Alors elle comprit.

«A deux nous avons dérivé le long de la rivière qu'est la vie. Mais maintenant que la tempête s'est levée je me retrouve seul sur un rafiot à qui il manque le fond et je coule doucement, mais qui sait si un rocher ne viendra pas précipiter ma chute... Sasuke, espèce d'imbécile ! Murmura-t-elle.

Cette phrase, celle qu'ils avaient conçue ensemble, représentant leur promesse. Le blason de leur amitié. Ils étaient jeunes et s'étaient contentés d'assembler des mots pour former une phrase aux allures poétique sans vraiment lui trouver de sens. Jamais cette simple phrase n'avait eu autant de sens qu'en cet instant. Mais était-il toujours correct de la prononcer ? Après tout leur amitié s'était effritée lentement laissant place à de l'amour, du moins Sasuke éprouvait cet étrange sentiment pour la jolie brune. Non en réalité, elle l'aimait aussi... Depuis toujours, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pu répondre à ses sentiments, car les siens n'avaient jamais changé. Elle avait toujours aimé Sasuke, seulement aujourd'hui elle avait réussi à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Sa simple présence l'apaisait, ses mains dans ses cheveux lui laissaient un étrange frisson, sa bouche sur sa joue l'électrisait...

Cette constatation brisa la barrière invisible de ses yeux laissant des torrents d'eau salé ravager son oreiller. Ce soir là c'est de fatigue, et les yeux gonflés qu'elle s'endormit.

SASUKE UCHIWA

Noir. Tout était noir autour de lui. Seuls les crissements de ses pneus sur le bitume humide persistaient dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux il était dans une chambre au ton morne et à l'odeur naphtaline. Il avait immédiatement compris être dans une chambre d'hôpital, de plus les perfusions auxquelles il était relié ne pouvaient le tromper. Seul problème, comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

«Oh vous êtes réveillé ! S'exclama une femme en blouse blanche.

-Il semblerait, répondit son patient avec sarcasme.

-Eh bien, vous ne vous souvenez de rien je suppose. Un silence lui répondit. Bien alors je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Vous aviez un taux d'alcoolémie plutôt élevé et d'après les mécaniciens une bouteille d'eau a roulé et s'est coincée sous votre frein, ensuite vous avez perdu le contrôle du véhicule et vous êtes rentré dans le mur de l'hôpital. Coup de chance n'est-ce-pas. Enfin bref vous avez eu énormément de chance. Rien de grave, et cette perfusion d'antibiotique vous remettra sur pied d'ici demain matin, dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Attendez !

-Oui, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Questionna le docteur la main sur la poignée et un éternel sourire collé au visage malgré la froideur de son patient.

-Oui. Où sommes-nous ?

-A l'hôpital.

-Ça je sais je veux dire, depuis quand l'hôpital est au pied d'un étang ? Demanda l'Uchiwa après un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur.

-Depuis toujours, jeune homme, mais dans quelle ville pensez-vous être ? S'intéressa la rouquine plutôt perplexe.

-A Konoha ? Hasarda le brun plus du tout sûr de sa réponse.

-Ah.

-Comment ça Ah !

-Nous sommes à Iwa jeune homme,» dit-elle avant de partir, laissant le jeune dans ses réflexions.

Finalement, le beau brun a passé cinq jours à Iwa, soit à plus de cent soixante-cinq kilomètres de chez lui. Après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il s'est rendu à la fourrière espérant récupérer sa voiture, qui avait atterri en casse automobile. Heureusement, la femme qui s'est occupée de lui pendant son hospitalisation et avec qui le frigide Sasuke avait sympathisé avait proposé de le ramener chez lui. Elle devait de toute manière se rendre chez sa sœur, une certaine Konan qui vivait désormais à Konoha.

Le voyage s'est passé sans encombre, et Sasuke se sépara de Karin, celle à qui il devait beaucoup. Il lui avait tout déballé pour Hinata et la belle rousse avait été une oreille attentive à ses malheurs. L'Uchiwa s'était surpris lui-même, jamais il n'aurait parlé de ses problèmes, encore moins à une inconnue. Mais cela lui montrait à quel point il était tombé bas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte du salon qu'il comprit qu'il avait commis une énorme erreur. Devant lui, son frère qui serrait fort sa mère en pleurs contre lui alors qu'il semblait faire une déposition aux gendarmes devant eux qui prenaient note. Oui enfin, avant que le cadet n'arrive, surprenant tout le monde. Effectivement, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait prévenu personne pour son «petit détour», et sa batterie de mobile était à plat.

Après avoir congédié les agents des forces de l'ordre, son frère lui décocha direct un uppercut le faisant chanceler. Puis l'aîné de la fratrie le serra à l'en étouffer, pour ensuite le laisser aux bons soins de sa mère.

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Sasuke pour s'excuser et rassurer sa famille.

En allant se coucher cette nuit là, il rencontra une nouvelle fois son frère, qui lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre.

«Itachi ?

-Elle s'inquiète depuis des jours, tu devrais l'appeler.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, lâcha Sasuke en se retournant prêt à entrer dans son antre.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, de plus l'Uzumaki est reparti ce matin. Elle n'est même pas allée lui dire au revoir. D'après Neji elle reste murée dans son silence sitôt qu'elle passe la porte de leur demeure. Tu veux qu'elle replonge ? Qu'elle redevienne cette petite fille à la coquille vide, comme après le décès de sa mère ?

-Tais-toi Itachi tu ne sais rien !» Siffla le cadet, touché malgré lui par les mots de son aîné.

Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas ! Il avait eu tellement de mal à apprivoiser cet oiseau en cage. Il se dégagea une bonne fois de la poigne de son frère, claquant la porte de sa chambre. Et malgré lui il entendit les dernier mots d'Itachi.

«Au fait ! Ino est repartie avec l'américain, elle te passe le bonjour, et demande qu'on la prévienne de la date de ton mariage avec Hyuuga-san.»

HINATA HYUUGA

Les vacances avaient débuté la veille au soir, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Sasuke. Ino et Naruto étaient partis pour les États-Unis le matin même, mais toujours pas de Sasuke. Et ce soir alors qu'elle replongeait doucement, Sasuke semblait vouloir rester inscrit aux abonnés absents. La Hyuuga appréhendait déjà les longues journées de vacances, avec un cousin très protecteur et le petit ami de ce dernier qui tentait encore de la faire rire. Mais rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est s'excuser. Si elle n'avait pas repoussé Sasuke, ou alors si elle avait pu comprendre plus tôt l'origine des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le brun, alors peut-être qu'il serait encore là.

Elle n'en pouvait plus... Ce fut une nuit horrible pour la jeune brune. Le lendemain alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans l'arrière cour elle fut attirée par le scintillement du piano de l'autre côté de l'étang artificiel en bordure de la forêt privée de sa famille. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à en faire le tour, et c'est presque désespérément qu'elle caressa les touches bien trop longtemps oubliées. Depuis la mort de sa mère, personne n'avait posé ses doigts sur cet instrument, bien que son père le fasse entretenir. Sûrement en mémoire de sa défunte épouse. Tout comme cette cabane aux allures de petite maison un peu plus loin dans la clairière. Un petit chalet fait sur mesure par le maître des lieux pour sa femme et ses filles en l'occasion de la naissance de la cadette. Malheureusement la mère et le nourrisson qui aurait dû porter le doux nom d'Hanabi avaient perdu la vie en revenant de la maternité, et aucune des deux n'avaient jamais mis un pied dans ce lieu maintenant dédié aux repos de leurs âmes. Une note transperça le silence, puis une deuxième suivie d'un enchaînement au ton mélancolique. Les doigts de la Hyuuga glissaient plus qu'ils ne se posaient sur les touches du piano d'un blanc immaculé. C'est ainsi que plusieurs heures passèrent sans que la belle ne s'arrête un seul instant, ne marquant qu'une légère pause entre chaque mélodie. Totalement absorbée par la musique Hinata ne remarqua pas la présence du brun. Le jeune homme se cala derrière elle avant de se pencher et d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras puissants faisant sursauter la jolie, qui se retourna presque immédiatement.

«Sasuke ! Hoqueta-t-elle, n'y croyant pas.

-Oui, lui sourit ce dernier avant de s'accroupir devant son amie qui passa une main tremblante dans les mèches ébènes de l'Uchiwa.

-Tu... tu es revenu ? Questionna la voie fluette de l'enfant effrayée qu'elle était redevenue.

-Oui Hina.

-Et tu ne partiras plus ?

-Jamais.

-Promis ?

-Oui c'est une promesse, répondit Sasuke en se relevant, sans quitter la Hyuuga du regard.

Il ouvrit légèrement les bras, et la jeune fille vint s'y réfugier sans plus tarder, s'accrochant férocement au cou de celui qu'elle aimait depuis bien trop longtemps. Sasuke, passa tendrement sa main dans les longs cheveux, tandis que de l'autre il pressait le corps frêle de son amie. Sans se lâcher, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, pendant qu'il essuyait les joues humides d'Hinata, elle le détaillait caressant du bout des doigts sa mâchoire saillante. Il était devenu un homme, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle en prenait conscience. Sa main avait glissé dans les courts cheveux du garçon en face d'elle, alors qu'il faisait de même, leurs fronts se touchèrent. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent, leurs souffles se cherchèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne se scellent. Ce n'était pas un doux baiser, ni pur, ni chaste. Ils s'embrassèrent désespérément. Hinata se pressa un peu plus contre son premier amour, peut-être de peur qu'il ne disparaisse une seconde fois.

Ce ne fut qu'à court d'oxygène qu'ils se séparèrent sans pour autant détacher leurs regards. Sasuke, replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de cette fille qu'il s'était surpris à aimer avant de l'embrasser sur le front, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Toujours enlacés, c'est Hinata qui prit la parole.

«Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Je sais, dit-il le menton posé sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé, déclara Hinata la voie tressautante, en se dégageant légèrement, de manière à scruter son interlocuteur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Hina, répondit Sasuke en relevant le menton de sa petite amie.

-Tu me pardonnes.

-Évidemment.

-Tu resteras toujours avec moi ?

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, déclara solennellement l'Uchiwa, recevant une légère tape sur l'épaule, avant d'éclater de rire, suivi de près par la jeune fille. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir Hyuuga, où ils étaient attendus pour le repas. Alors que le soleil déclinait au loin, les deux jeunes gens irradiaient de mille feux.

SASUKE UCHIWA

Le jeune avait tourné en rond toute la journée, cherchant à se persuader qu'elle allait bien. Malgré la tristesse et les regrets que lui inspirait Hinata, il ne pouvait la laisser seule face aux fantômes de son passé. Bien qu'elle ne partage pas ses sentiments, elle restait la personne la plus importante aux yeux de l'Uchiwa. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner, c'est pourquoi il emprunta la voiture de son frère pour se rendre au manoir Hyuuga.

Arrivé à destination, c'est un Gaara No Sobaku, débraillé, qui vint lui ouvrir, laissant apparaître un Neji décoiffé qui reboutonnait rapidement sa chemise prestement enfilée. Sans poser la moindre question ni émettre le moindre son, Sasuke entra et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une aristocrate dans cette immense pièce. Sans plus s'attarder il courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers la cour à l'arrière de l'immense bâtisse. Personne. Mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, le vent apporta à ses oreilles des fragments de notes au ton mélancolique. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour comprendre où s'était réfugiée son amie, et avec son pas assuré il arriva rapidement près de la petite clairière, juste derrière Hinata. Là, il ne bougea plus, écoutant patiemment, les mélodies défiler au grès de l'humeur de la belle. Il se passa bien plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et beaucoup de questionnement, avant que Sasuke ne décide de faire connaître sa présence.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son visage de poupée, lui rappela à quel point la jeune fille, malgré les apparences, était fragile. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, profitant du trouble d'Hinata pour pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et le repousse.

Pourtant rien ne se passa, comme le brun s'y attendait. La prise qu'exerçait la Hyuuga sur son cou, se fit désespérée. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent, pour un baiser empli de tous leurs sentiments. Mêlant amour et tristesse, joie et regret, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Quelque part peut-être que c'était le cas...

Puis soudainement, la belle se mit à lui demander pardon, lui déclarant son amour, surprenant Sasuke qui se sentit étrangement apaisé. Lorsqu'il parvint à rendre le sourire à celle qu'il pouvait à présent désigner comme sa petite amie, ils rentrèrent dîner au manoir Hyuuga. Le repas se passa dans le calme, bien que tous fussent heureux de revoir le visage rayonnant et indéniablement arrogant de la jolie aristocrate. Vint l'heure de passer dans le petit salon, afin de prendre le digestif. Hinata tentait de faire comme si tout était normal, mais il n'échappa à personne que ses yeux suivaient les moindres gestes de Sasuke, le suivant comme son ombre. Sasuke s'en rendit très vite compte, et esquissa un sourire tendre trouvant le comportement de son amie adorable. Ce petit manège attira l'attention du cousin de la belle, qui épiait les mouvement des deux tourtereaux cherchant à déceler un indice qui pourrait lui expliquer ce soudain revirement de situation. Ce n'est que lorsque Gaara, en prenant place à ses côtés, lui effleura le bras qu'il comprit. Le roux venait de reproduire exactement le même geste qu'Hinata à Sasuke. Alors Neji sut dès lors que tout avait été clarifié entre eux et qu'ils n'étaient plus de simples amis. Mais il ne demanda rien, parlant comme si de rien était jusqu'à ce que Gaara lui fasse comprendre qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Et tout le monde monta à l'étage, Gaara entra dans la chambre de son amant, Hinata dans la sienne et Neji escorta Sasuke dans la chambre d'ami. Sasuke, connaissait l'emplacement de cette chambre, c'est pourquoi lorsque Neji insista pour l'accompagner il sut qu'il allait avoir droit aux représailles du grand frère. Et il ne se trompait pas, car soudainement il fut coincé contre un mur. Il leva alors les yeux vers son assaillant.

«Écoute-moi bien Uchiwa, je ne suis pas con, j'ai bien vu le rapprochement entre toi et Hina, alors je ne le dirai qu'une fois. Si tu lui fais du mal, qu'elle pleure par ta faute, ou qu'elle replonge, personne ne retrouvera ton corps. Et si jamais cela arrive, même ta mère ne pourra plus t'identifier. Comprends bien que je me fiche éperdument que tu sois le fils de Fugaku, ou celui d'un clochard.

-Je sais. Figure-toi que ta réputation te précède Hyuuga.

-Bien alors tu sais qu'il ne faut pas toucher à ce qui m'est cher, répondit Neji en lâchant prise sur le brun face a lui.

-Effectivement, dit Sasuke soutenant le regard perçant de l'étudiant.

-Très bien alors, bienvenue dans la famille», sourit le Hyuuga, changeant radicalement d'humeur, avant de faire demi tour et de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Le brun resta pensif un petit moment, puis entra dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il entendit la voix d'Hinata ainsi que celles des deux jeunes hommes devant le perron. Puis une voiture démarra et tout devint silencieux, à l'exception d'une porte qui claqua.

Sasuke, après avoir fait une rapide toilette décida de descendre. En bas il retrouva Hinata attablée pour le petit déjeuner. Il prit place en face d'elle, et ils mangèrent en silence. Sasuke hésitait sur la marche à suivre alors après avoir réfléchi il se dit qu'il n'embarrasserait pas la belle, de peur qu'elle regrette ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il attendrait qu'elle fasse le premier pas. La belle débarrassa son déjeuner avant de monter se changer. Ce n'est que maintenant que l'Uchiwa remarqua qu'Hinata avait renvoyé les domestiques. Il fit donc comme la jeune fille quelques minutes plus tôt, et alors qu'il finissait d'essuyer la vaisselle, il sentit deux bras encercler sa poitrine.

«Sasuke, murmura une petite voix, alors que la douce chevelure d'Hinata venait chatouiller sa nuque.

-Hm, grogna le concerné en se retournant, après s'être séché les mains.

-Tu regrettes, questionna la brunette, baissant la tête.

-Pardon ? Dit l'Uchiwa vraiment surpris.

-Nous.

-Bien sûr que non Hina, j'aurais pensé le contraire, ria t-il légèrement.

-Hummm», chuchota la Hyuuga en nichant sa tête dans le cou de son amour.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la plus grande partie de leurs vacances. Entre les manoirs Hyuuga et Uchiwa. Leur relation s'était vue officialisée et même fortement approuvée par leurs clans respectifs qui s'étaient vus emplis de joie à l'idée d'une fusion. Leurs enfants en avaient d'ailleurs bien ri, n'oubliant pas de relever le côté pratique des anciens. A la fin de leurs congés, c'est main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent au lycée, sous les yeux satisfaits de leurs amis. Et il n'était pas rare de croiser le couple au détour d'un couloir, s'embrassant fougueusement. Bon nombre de ragots circulaient d'ailleurs sur Sasuke et Hinata, certains leur donnaient des tendances SM, d'autres des virées nocturnes dans des clubs échangistes, d'autres encore parlaient de mariage arrangé, et certains même avaient parlé grossesse... Naruto, était en tournée avec son agence au Japon et avait voulu rendre une petite visite surprise à son ex-petite amie. Quelle n'avait été sa surprise de la retrouver solidement enlacée au brun, et presque totalement dévêtue. La tension entre les deux hommes avait monté d'un cran, mais le Namikaze s'était avoué vaincu, et s'était autoproclamé perdant dans la lutte acharnée qu'il avait mené contre l'Uchiwa dans la prise du cœur de la belle.

Leur dernière année de lycée se passa donc de la meilleure des façons qu'il soit.

L'amour que se portait mutuellement le couple en avait étourdi plus d'une, et beaucoup de jeunes collégiennes l'avait fantasmé. Pour le moment il n'était pas question de mariage, seulement des voyages en amoureux, profitant de leurs déplacements à l'étranger pour les affaires quand ils se rendaient au même endroit. Leurs familles parlaient bien évidemment d'un immense mariage, et d'enfants, mais tout ce que souhaitait le couple pour le moment c'était de rattraper toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passé éloignés. Ils n'aspiraient qu'au bonheur, même s'ils avaient quelquefois des moments de crises. Dans ces cas là ils partaient s'enfermer dans leurs appartements new-yorkais jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réconcilient, et lorsqu'ils en avaient le temps ils passaient dire bonjour à la future maman. Ino, depuis sa grossesse ne pouvait plus rendre visite à ses amis, alors ces crises l'arrangeaient beaucoup, car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son fiancé qui la choyait trop. D'ailleurs on pouvait entendre de la rue, les mots d'amour que la blonde lui adressait, et Sasuke et Hinata en riaient toujours autant.

«Naruto je suis enceinte ! Je ne suis pas handicapée !»


End file.
